1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of toilet or water closet installation, and more particularly, is directed to a toilet installation kit containing pre-measured and disposable components required in the installation of a toilet.
2. Background of Related Art
The installation of a floor-type toilet or water closet involves the use of several well known essential components including a sealing gasket and bolt assemblies which are used to sealingly engage a toilet to a corresponding closet flange and soil pipe. The installed toilet must be securely mounted to the floor to avoid any rocking or settling of the toilet with respect to the closet flange or floor. Otherwise, any rocking or settling of the toilet may eventually lead to possible leakage of waste material to the surrounding floor area. Accordingly, the installation of a toilet includes steps in preventing the rocking or settling of the toilet with respect to the floor. The primary manner in achieving rigid securement of an installed toilet is achieved through the use of a water resistant, rigid settling compound applied on the floor surface along the outer perimeter of the closet flange. These settling compounds are preferably applied to the toilet connection area in moldable form and subsequently cure to a rigid hardness. The application of settling compound during a toilet installation adds both time and labor to the total installation process. Application of settling compound includes the proper measurement and mixing of both aggregate and solution to form the settling compound within a container, application of the compound to the floor surface with the aid of a tool and finally, cleansing of the container and tools used in the application process.
In this respect, the toilet installation kit according to the present disclosure substantially departs from conventional concepts and techniques of the prior art, and in doing so provides an installation kit which is particularly well suited in solving the inadequacies involved in the installation of toilets according to the prior art. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a toilet installation kit containing pre-measured and disposable essential components required in installing a toilet.
The embodiments herein disclosed throughout the present disclosure achieve the intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials.